thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Lucifenian Expansion War
The Lucifenian Expansion War - относится к вооруженному конфликту между королевством Люцифения и ее соседями, в первую очередь Асмодин и империя Вельзения. Продолжавшаяся около 20 лет, война значительно расширила границы и влияние Люцифении в Evillious. The Lucifenian Expansion War refers to the conflict fought between the Kingdom of Lucifenia and its neighbors, primarily Asmodean and the Beelzenian Empire. Lasting for over two decades, the war greatly expanded Lucifenia's borders and influence across Evillious. История Происхождение После создания королевства Люцифения, нация продолжила наращивать милитаристическую власть. Примерно в начале ЕС 470, принц Арт запланировал расширить власть Люцифении над континентом. В ходе подготовки, были придуманы планы для вторжения в соседние страны, Из-за того, что Лес Недоумения служил естественной преградой против полномаштабного вторжения, Арт решил отказаться от войны с Элфегортом. Following the establishment of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, the nation continued to grow as a militaristic power. Sometime in the early EC 470s, Prince Arth planned to ambitiously expand Lucifenia's dominion over the continent. During the preparations, plans were made to invade the nation's neighboring countries. Because the Forest of Bewilderment presented a natural wall against full-scale invasion, Arth decided against warring with Elphegort.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Asmodean Campaign В начале десятилетия, Королевство начало маштабное военное вторжение в Асмодин и Вельзении. В Ответ, Асмодин начал набирать все кого могли в солдаты, независимо от социального класса, идеологии, возраста или пола, в целях борьбы с агрессией желтого королевства. По мере того как обе компании прогрессировали, нация продолжала захват территории от обоих сторон и двигаться вперед. В 477 ЕСС, Пустынная Роща стала полем битвы, Асмодин отправил отряды Золотого Дракона и Серебряного Воробья усилить битву, надеясь что отряд Серебряного Воробья нападет на врагов сзади, тогда как Золотой Дракон нападет со стороны Туманных Гор. Early in that decade, the Kingdom launched a massive military invasion on Asmodean and Beelzenia. In retaliation, Asmodean began recruiting all able and willing soldiers, regardless of social class, ideology, age, or gender, in order to combat the aggressive yellow kingdom. As Lucifenia's two campaigns progressed, the nation continued to conquer territory from both sides and push forward. In EC 477, the Babul Desert became a contested battlefield. Asmodean sent the Silver Sparrow and Golden Dragon units to reinforce the battle, hoping for Silver Sparrow Unit to flank the enemy from behind while Golden Dragon Unit assaulted them directly from the Misty Mountains. Тем не менее, генерал Мариам Футапие предала свой батальон и бежала в Люцифению, поклявшись верно служить королю Арту. После того, как пришла весть об очередном восстании, генерал Шалгам приказал отряду золотого Дракона разбить лагерь в руинах горной цепи, до получения дальнейших распоряжений. После двух недель молчания, офицеры провели военный совет и решили подождать еще один день прежде, чем отправляться. Также желание генерала разрушить алтарь в руинах столкнулось с оппозицией Гаста Венома и солдат дезертировал сразу после того как получили горячий аргумент касательно религиозного фанатизма Шалгама. На следующую ночь, он был убит своей падчерицей, и Гаста судили шесть месяцев спустя за убийство генерала и приговорили к ссылке. However, General Mariam Futapie betrayed her battalion and fled to Lucifenia, switching loyalties to serve under King Arth. After word came of an apparent rebellion, General Shalgham ordered Golden Dragon Unit to make camp at the ruins in the mountain range until they received further orders. After two weeks of silence, the officers held a war council and determined to wait another day before departing. The General's desire to also destroy the ruins' altar faced opposition from Gast Venom and the soldier deserted after getting into a heated argument regarding Shalgham's religious zealotry. The next night, Shalgham was killed by his step-daughter and Gast was tried six months later for the general's murder and sentenced to exile.The Daughter of Fog Beelzenian Campaign В ЕС 478, вельзенийский офицер, Эллука Часовщица получила миссию и наняла Гаста Вонома, теперь уже наемника, как ее сопровождающего. В ЕС 480, Эллука перешла на сторону Люцифении и присягнула на верность королю Арту и Королеве Анне в the Sanosun Bridge Oath. Вместе с Лернардом Авадония и Мариам Футапие, эти трое стали активными воинами на Вельзенианском поле битвы. Король Арт возглавил нападение на Крепость Ретасан и захватил город. В течение десятилетия, Люцифения успешно завоевала большую часть западных земель империи. In EC 478, Beelzenia's staff officer, Elluka Clockworker was assigned a mission and hired Gast Venom, now a mercenary, as her escort.The Daughter of Fog In EC 480, Elluka defected to Lucifenia and swore allegiance to King Arth and Queen Anne in the Sanosun Bridge Oath. Paired with Leonhart Avadonia and Mariam Futapie, the three became active warriors on the Beelzenian battlefront.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 King Arth had spearheaded an assault on Retasan Fortress and consequently captured the city. Over the course of the decade, Lucifenia successfully conquered much of the Empire's western territories.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 В какой-то момент, Гаст Веном был нанят в оппозицию против Люцифении и сражался с Леонардом на фронте, и был побежден воином. В ЕС 490, эпидемия распространилась по всей Вельзении. Видя возможность, король Арт организовал дркгое вторжение и напал на больную нацию. Хоть все и прошло успешно, король Арт был инфецирован болезнью Гула. Поддавшись болезни на следующий год, сражения с Асмодин и Вельзения закончились и война быстро закончилась. At some point, Gast Venom was hired in opposition of Lucifenia and dueled Leonhart on the warfront, eventually defeated by the warrior.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 In EC 490, an epidemic spread across Beelzenia. Seeing the opportunity, King Arth mounted another invasion and pushed the assault on the ailing nation. Although successful, the King was infected with the Gula disease. Succumbing to his illness the following year, the fighting with Asmodean and Beelzenia ended and the war swiftly ended.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Aftermath Со смерью Арта. его жена заняло его место с их детьми. В декабре этого же года, разразился политический спор по поводу воли Арта, и привел к покушению на принца Алексиэля и как результат мальчик был публично признан умершим. Вспомнив об их доблести и мастерстве во время войны, Мариам, Эллука и Леонард были наречены, как Трое Героев и продолжили служить советниками и защитниками королевы Анны. Под правлением королевы Анны, королевство закрепило за собой завоеванные земли и влияние короны возрасло. После смерти королевы Анны в ЕС 49, она была заменена принцессой Рилианой, побуждая падение королевства во время ее тиранического правления. With Arth's death, his wife succeeded him in place of their children. In December of that year, a political dispute over the validity of Arth's will led to an assassination attempt on Prince Alexiel and the boy was publicly declared dead as a result.Twiright Prank (story) Remembered for their valor and prowess during the war, Mariam, Elluka, and Leonhart were heralded as the Three Heroes and continued their service as Queen Anne's closest protectors and advisers. Under Queen Anne's rule, the Kingdom of Lucifenia's newly-conquered territories were secured and the crown's influence was expanded. After Queen Anne's death in EC 499, she was succeeded by Princess Riliane, prompting the Kingdom's decline during her tyrannical reign.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Civillian Perception В первые годы после окончания войны, королевство Люцифения считалась самой могущественной страной в Evillious и ее опасались из-за военной мощи. Благодаря военным компаниям, Трое Герое считались легендами и получили известный статус за их победы в сражениях, вдохновляя дух своим присутствием и имея легин последователей, которые поддерживали их в случае необходимости. In the years after the war had ended, the Kingdom of Lucifenia was regarded as the most powerful country in Evillious and was feared for its military strength. Due to the war's campaigns, the Three Heroes were regarded as legends and gained renowned status for their victories on the battlefield, inspiring morale with their presence and gaining a legion of followers that fulfilled favors for them in times of need.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Амбиции короля Арта и успех до его смерти, как полагают были достаточно велики, что бы завоевать всю западную сторону континента и объединить ее под одним знаменем. Хотя, отношения с Асмодин и Вельзенией ухудшились и напряжение вдоль границ между нациями возросло за десятилетия, переходя на Марлон после присединения Люцифении к своей территории. King Arth's ambition and success before his death was believed to be great enough to conquer the entire western side of the continent and unite it under one banner.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 However, relations with Asmodean and Beelzenia soured for the Kingdom and tensions along the borders between the nations rose over the decades, passing onto Marlon after it incorporated Lucifenia as part of its territories.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Trivia Curiosities *Хотя война длилась двадцать лет, все достижения были отменены менее, чем через десять лет после окончания Люцифенской Революции. *Although the war lasted twenty years, all its achievements were undone in less than a decade after the end of the Lucifenian Revolution. Appearances References